The Perfect Clone
by DontBlink71167
Summary: What if vlads perfectclone of Danny, in KindridSpirts diden't die? What if vlad was so mad that Danni and Danny got away he took all his anger out on his perfectclone? Rated for some cursing and abuse. Cannon parings R&R no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom…sadly :'(

**Chapter one: Betrayal and Confusion**

**A/N yes I know the perfect clone wasent stabilized yet, and he still isent, he's like Danni was, in my story, he'll only start melting when using too much of his powers. He will get stabalized later on though, so no worries (: **

Vlads POV:

Daniel, and Danielle just blasted me against the wall, knocking around all my ghost equipment and destroying some cloning chambers; thankfully the prime clone was still safe. As I turned to face Daniel and Danielle I could feel my anger rising. That stupid child just foiled my plan, now my prime clone will never be stablized. I stood up, out of the rubble, anger fueling the ectoblast in my hand. When I saw Daniel tell Danielle to get behind him. I looked on in confusion, when Daniel released his ghostly wail**, (A.N. idk if vlad knows bout dannys ghostly wail before this episode but what ever, he knows now)** instantly knocking me out.

Dannys clone POV:

I opened my eyes, taking in the world around me. I was surrounded by debris, my fathers lab was a mess. I was still in my chamber, but from being bumped around and knocked over, my wires unhooked allowing me to be consious. Unfortunatly the chamber door was still locked shut, only ment to be opened from the outside. Helpless I waited patiently for my father to let me out.

An hour or so later, I saw father come into my view, he looked terrible as if he was badly hurt, he even had a limp. I watched him approach my chamber. I noticed he looked fiercly angry, even so my face lit up with joy, this was my father, my creator. I'm positive him seeing me will make him feel better, and that he will embrace me into a loving, caring hug.

My creator flung open the chamber door more forcefully than nessary, and yanked me out not even bothering to be gentle. "Father," I said, a smile engulfing my face.

"Don't call me that, you worthless piece of shit." He growled as he smacked me across the face.

"Father?" I quetionsed, backing up slightly. My confusion clearly written across my face, this was my father, he was supposed to love me. Wasent he?

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" father screamed in my face, as he grabbed hold of my neck, his grip tightning.

"Father…." I gasped, my hands gripping his in a feble attempt at freeing myself from his grasp.

That was his snapping point, he flung my body to the floor. I was gasping, trying to make up for the lost air, face down on the floor my arms just barly holding up my torso. I felt an ecto blast hit me in the back. "You stupid fuck, I said don't call me father, and I ment it." I flinched, not from the pain, but his words.

I attempted to crawl away from father, but he grabbed my hair and violently pulled me to my feet, letting out a slur of curse words, all directed at me. "Please" I begged, the hot sticky tears, threating to spill from my eyes.

"So you've resorted to begging? Your weak." He spat in my face. I closed my eyes, wishing this was all just a dream. "Look at me!" Father screamed, grabbing my face, finally releasing my hair. I refused to open my eyes, I just wanted this night mare to be over with. "LOOK AT ME!" He said more forcefully. I opened my eyes slightly, in fear of him hurting me again. "Your pathatic." Venom filling his words. The tears finally flooding out of my eyes in a burst of emotion.

I saw him charge up an ectoblast, it hit me dead on. I closed my eyes as the darkness encompassed me….

**A/N I hoped you liked it, I know its really dark, but it gets happier later on. So review and tell me what you think, but don't be harsh please…remember this is my first fic sooo ya (: also I really want at least one or two reviews before I post the next chapter, I just want to know someone out there likes it. Thanks, and another thanks for taking the time to read this! :D ps sorry for the shortness, the chappies will get longer.**


	2. Vlad's Plan

Thank you to my reviewers, it is greatly appreciated :D

Cuddly Hawk: aww thanks! I'm working hard on it!

Geek179: well I'm glad you like it! :) I'm sure you'll like the rest too, and yes it is creepy, but still good :D

Pink Monster grr: sorry Pink Monster, but the clone boys life is gonna suck just a little more before it gets any better :(

Chapter two: Vlad's Plan

Disclaimer: do I look like Butch Hartman? No, no I do not.

**A/N this is more of a filler chapter, the action will start soon I promise :D**

Vlad's POV:

I was in my study pacing back and forth, contemplating on what to do with the abomination. That unfinished clone was going to be the end of me, and since hes out of the cloning chamber he never will be completed.

What use would he be now? None, absolutely none! Unless of course I melt him down and start from scratch; but then again Daniel wont ever let me get a hold of his mid-morph DNA. This just simply will not work. "AGHHH!" I screamed in frustration, knocking every thing off my desk in pure frustration and anger.

I pulled the leaver to my lab, aka my football trophy, and descended down the stairs to my hidden lab, with each step I could feel my anger rising. I walked to my computer and sat down in my chair, mostly every thing had been repaired, since it had been over a week.

"Good morning, my love how is your day going?" the Maddie program greeted me.

"Not good, my dearest Maddie, I can't figure out what to do with that damned clone!"

"Well you are always complaining about how you can never get good help these days, what about putting him to work?" she asked. "I'm certain he can make great contributions!" the Maddie program suggested with a smile.

"What a preposterous idea, he's too incompetent." I stated.

"Actually no, he's extremely intelligent. His IQ score was off the charts, and his MRI showed high levels of brain activity, ridiculously high."

"Is that so?" I questioned as I pulled up his IQ score from the IQ test we gave him. "Oh my! An IQ score of 150! only about one percent of the population has a score in that range, that's considered genius!"

"Yes, it is." Maddie program commented.

"Shut up I'm thinking." I said, while pressing the button to shut the Maddie program down.

I could use him to help start up the cloning project again, I can still have my perfect clone. The error can be used to create an artificial mid-morph DNA, and then I can melt him down and use his ectoplasm to create a new prime clone, one that wont fail me so terribly. Then this new prime clone will take down Daniel, and his baboon of a father, then I will have Maddie all to my self. And my perfect son who will always obey me. Vlad laughed viciously, as he turned to Plasimius and flew up through the ceiling.

Danny's clone POV:

I sat in the ghost proof cage father put me in after I fell unconscious, he seemed so angry... I don't understand why he hates me so. He would always talk so fond of me from what I heard when I was in the chamber...

...why doesn't he love me...?

...Why did he hurt me...?

All I want to do is understand why, and cry...I'm so alone, it hurts. My heart feels as if he had torn it out and stomped on it... So much pain, physically and mentally.

I stood, trying to move my cramping and aching body, it did not help much seeing as that the cage is 4'8" and I'm 5'4". It has already been exactly one day, twelve hours, ten minutes, and three seconds since I have awoke in this cage. I haven't seen father, I can hear him up stairs though. I believe he just doesn't want to be near me, his greatest failure he sure as hell doesn't want me, that is a given.

...but I need him... I need to hear those kind things he would say of me when I was still in the chamber. All I want is to please him, I need him to take me into his fatherly embrace and tell me he's proud of me and that he love's me... Maybe if when ever he lets me out of here I can prove to him I can be good! Then father will love me again!

**A/N Danny's clone was unconscious for the whole week. his body is weak from the beating he took and on top of that he wasn't all too strong to begin with, he is an unstable clone so what can you expect.**

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUNNN! now you know Vlad's plan! **

**anyways, press this little button right here that says review :D it will make me update faster (;**

** I**

** I**

** I**

** V**


	3. Pancakes

Thanks again to my reviewers 3

**GollaG**: thanks I'm trying to make it unique, I'm glad you like it :)

**Geek179**:Well yes, after reading that review I am questioning what the hell is going on in your head ;) haha jk, we all have our moments. and yes Danni will come into to play in the story, I will not tell you if she saves him or not, but I can tell you this, they wont be a couple. sorry, their both clones of Danny meaning they have the same DNA it would be incest! well in my opinion it would...

**Super Sister**: aww I'm glad you love it! I love you for reviewing! also yup, great minds think alike ;)

anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter three: Pancakes

Disclaimer: If Danny Phantom were owned by me, it would still be on air!

Danny's clone's POV:

Father finally came into to the section of the lab where my cage was, I heard him talking to his computer before, something about the mid-morph DNA.

"I have a job for you" He said as he came to a stop in front of my cage. Then he pressed a button, opening the door.

I crawled out and stood tall in front of him, trying to please him. "What would you like me to do father?"

Before I knew it there was that familiar sting across my cheek, he had smacked me again. "I told you not to call me that!" he growled through his grinding teeth. "You shall call me master, you are not worthy to call me father."

I lowered my head, not in feeling guilty for calling him father but more of fear, the fear that he would hurt me again.

"Follow me" he said with a cold voice and vicious stare, as he turned and walked. As we did I was lead up the stairs and out of the lab, to a place I've never been to before, I believe it was called a study, judging by the books and desk. We did not stop here though, he lead me to a place with another human being, this one female.

She looked to be about masters age, short black hair, and slightly plump. She wore a simple blue dress with a white apron over. Master spoke to her, "Give him something to eat and drink, then I want you to escort him back to my study."

"Yes Mr. Masters." the woman said, and that's when Master retreated back out of the room, which I believe is the kitchen, since there was talk of food.

"Hello, there" the woman greeted me with a smile.

"...Hi" I replied quietly, not really ever making contact with any one but master.

"Whats your name? Mine is Michelle, I'm the cook here."

"Umm, I do not believe I have one."

"Oh, well lets get off this subject. Come here and sit down sweet heart, what would you like to eat?" she beckoned me to a large metal table with wooden chairs in the middle of the room.

"Um what can I eat?" I questioned as I sat in one of the wooden chairs, facing her.

"Any thing you like, we have eggs, waffles, pancakes. Mainly only breakfast food at this hour, since it is 8 am."

Pancakes sound good but what are they? I thought to my self... "Can I have pancakes?"

"Of course sweetie" She said with the most sincere smile.

Michelle got out random things, things I've never seen before, and got to work. She took out a black round thing with some sort of handle, and placed it on a top of a big metal box with circles on top. My curiosity was spiked when she mixed water with random stuff making some sort of white goop, and then pored the goop in the black thing with the handle. I really hope that's not the pancakes. I watched as the goop solidified into these golden brown circles, which surprisingly smelt amazing. Michelle then put them on a white shinny circle and pored some dark brown goop on it, and placed it in front of me. "Here you go honey." She smiled. I looked at her, confused. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot your fork and knife." as she ran to get some thing called a fork. She handed me two silver thing's both with a handle, but one had four points at the other end, while the other had a flattened side, that looked slightly sharp. Not entirely knowing what to do with this fork and knife, I just stared at it.

"Go ahead, don't be shy." Michelle said, as she got herself a round circle with the pancakes, and a knife and fork. She sat across from me and used the knife to cut the pancakes into bits and then stabbed them with the fork and put the pieces into her mouth. I followed her, copying her actions.

Once I put the first piece in my mouth, my taste buds exploded with flavor! I've never tasted any thing like this before, well then again I've never tasted any thing before this, sooo ya. I quickly rushed to shove more into my mouth, I couldn't get enough of these enticing pancakes! "Whoa, you may want to slow down, you don't want to choke." Michelle lectured.

"Muhhh." I said not really being able to get any words out, because of the amount of pancakes in my mouth. Then all of a sudden I felt something hindering my breathing. And I started coughing and hacking.

"You'll be okay," Michelle said jumping up and poring some orange stuff in a glass cylinder, and handing it to me. I took a guess on what to do with it and pored it into my mouth, and swallowing. It cleared the pancakes from the throat allowing my to take in air again.

"Thanks." I gasped.

"Don't worry about it, but you cant put that much food in your mouth at once, you can choke again."

"Yeah, I think I learned." I said, as I gulped down the rest of the orange stuff, since I was done with my pancakes.

"Come on sweetie, since your done, I better take you to Vlad."

I made a disgusted face at his name. "Yeah I'm not too fond of that man either sweetie." Michelle commented at my face.

She walked to the door, I just sat and looked at her. "Come on." Michelle said as she gestured me to follow.

I reluctantly got up and followed her to Master's study.

Once we got there she knocked on the door. "Come in." master called through the door. Michelle opened the door and held it open for me.

"Hello master." I greeted him

The only acknowledge meant I got was a cold brief glare, looking up from his computer quickly.

A few minutes later he stood, and said "Follow me."

He walked over to his fire place and pulled on the foot ball trophy reveling the hidden entrance to the lab. As we walked down, my fear grew, to where it eventually engulfed all my senses, scaring me half to death, of what master will do to me. **A/N ahaha "half to death" I made a pun, in a not so funny situation, yay for comic relief!**

As we continued walking he lead me to a small room with a lab, microscopes and other things. **A/N vlad programed him to know scientific things but not little minuscule things like kitchen tools.** There was a desk and scientific journals...etc. This room seemed as if it held all the knowledge in the world.

"Okay," Master said. " I want you to create a mid-morph of your DNA."

"You mean Danny's DNA, since I am cloned from him."

"DID I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK?"

I just bowed my head in fear, to keep him from getting any more angry. "As I was saying you must take your human DNA and then your ghost DNA and some how create a middle ground, making the mid-morph DNA.

"May I speak?"

"If you must." he glared.

"This doesn't seem possible, I don't even know where to start!"

After that, it pushed him to the edge. He slammed me into the wall, and held a pink ecto ball close to my face. "You can, and you will, weather you like it or not." he threatened, his lips going back, showing his teeth, in an almost animistic snarl.

"Ye-yes master." I stuttered out.

"I'm glad were clear on this." he let go of the vice grip he had on me. As he then stormed out of the room and locked the door on the outside, trapping me in, unless its not ghost proof... I decided to try even though there was no reason to leave since master will only hurt me if I do. I turned my hand intangible and tried sticking it through the wall. As I did, I got the most horrible shock, like the one from the ghost proof cage, and screaming, I fell to the floor. After the pain dulled, I figured I better get to work.

**A/N: Sooo how do you guys like? :) I think this was a good chapter, he made a friend! :D Now be good little readers and review! **


	4. RNA

**A/N: Heyyy... sorry guys this took so long to update... no excuses... :( and thanks for the reviews! I loves you guysssss!**

**Geek179: yes Danni and this clone will be close and heehee, I'm glad my last chapter made you hungry for PANCAKES! now your review made me hungry for PANCAKES! I shall eat some now too! :D**

**Alex Leep: The clone will get a name...I just cant think of any at the moment :/ any ideas?**

**Arietta Fenton-Phantom: I'll be happy to read some of your stories :) I just need to find time...I'm so busy these days, when I'm free I will!**

**Cuddly Hawk: NOOO! DONT GO BOOM! HERES THE UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: Butch owns Danny Phantom... D: not me... :C**

Chapter 4: RNA

Danny's clone POV:

I read through every scientific journal and book in this room, in the past five hours. Thats one hundred and six books and journals. Telling me exactly how cloning works and how to make a clone of a human/ghost hybrid. **A/N: Yes hes a fast reader too, that boy is good at every thing! you'll see what I mean... super genius!** The first step I needed was to take both forms of my DNA...or Danny's, depending on how you want to look at it. And then separate them to the RNA form (half of a DNA) and take both RNA's and combine them. I just hope it works, since this procedure is only in theory, never been attempted before. If it fails...I don't even want to know what master will do to me...

I took a cotton swab and stuck it in my mouth and swabbed the inside of my cheek, then stuck the swab into a little glass tube, and put it down. Then turning ghost, I took another swab and repeated my act.

After that I put the human one in a test tube and attached it to the Apheresis machine (the machine that seperates blood from plasma) putting the machine on the extremely high setting. It started rotating, speeding up as it went. After the human DNA was separated from the saliva. I then took tweezers and picked up the DNA, and put it in another petri dish. Then repeated the act with the ghost DNA.

Once the DNA's were singled out into seprate dishes I put the human one in the electron seperator lazer. A/N: I have no idea what they use to seprate DNA into RNA so I made up my own machine. It can seprate electrons from atoms, and can split a DNA as well.

As the electron seperator charged up I heard master open the lab's secret door, he was coming to check on my progress.

"Are you done yet?" Master sneared at me when the door to my work space was opened.

"Um, not quite. I have a plan how to make this work, and I've already started to exicute it. You see, I'm going to take both DNA's an..."

Master cut me off saying "Did I ask for your plan? Hmmm? No, I did not. Finish it, and then I will be pleased." He then made an abrupt turn and left the room, with a slam of the door.

"Okay then...time to get to work again" I said to my self, and rolled my eyes.

I turned back to the electron splitter, and since it became fully charged in the time master had his rant, I pressed the button to start up the lazer, as I looked through the eye piece to see the DNA, I hit it dead on, efficantly splitting it.

After I did the same fot the ghost DNA, I took the human RNA and ghost RNA, and put them in the RNA merger **A/N: another made up machine...** It used electron field's to merge things on a molecular level.

The machine powered up and got to work, after a few seconds the containment chamber, which was made of a transparent material and held the human and ghost RNA's, started to fill with smoke. Obviosly not a good sign... I rushed to the control panel and pressed the sequence of buttons to deactivate the machine, error came up on the screen.

After the error came a blinking warning, that flashed red. 'Greaaaat,' I thought just as I suspected...'The RNA's are not compatable, and now caused the machine to become unstable!'

From the machine I heard a horrid screeching noise, after that it exploded sending shards of glass and metal around the room, while also starting a fire. I felt pieces of the metal and glass penetrate my skin, I fell to the floor, screaming in agony. In my pain I must have not noticed Master come in the lab and carry me out, because I was now in a sort of health area of the Masters Mansion. I looked down at my body, bandages covered my torso from my lower stomach all the way up to my pectoral muscles. Then smaller bandages coverd random places through out my arms and legs. I attempted to sit up, but a woman whom I did not see walk in, stopped me.

"Woah, sweetie, where do you think your going?"

"I...I need to finish my work..." I scrached out, wow I must be really weak, my voice sucks.

"Your not going any where until your healed."

"BUT MASTER WILL BE MAD!"

"Masters? I hate that man, I was suprised he called me for help, but seeing your condition I can understand now."

"What did he do to you?"

"He destroyed my husbands business, just because he found out something he did not want him to find out, but my husband knew what Masters was doing was wrong and he still tried to stop him, he silenced my husband, permanatly." **A/N yes Vlad killed her husband**

"I...I'm sorry." I said with grave sorrow.

"Its alright." she choked out, the tears threating to spill over.

"Why don't you stop him?"

"My husband never told me what he was doing, for my safety, and our children. I have no evidence."

"Well, I know whats going on, and what hes doing. In fact..." Master walked in, shutting me up quickly, in fear of him hearing our conversation.

"Hello, Dr. Frasier, how's my patcient?" he said with anger hidden between his words.

"He's doing fine." Dr. Fraiser said bluntly, trying to control her anger.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Of course." She said, eye practically twitching at her anger towards Master. She left, but not before giving me a sympathetic smile.

Once she was gone, and the door was shut, Master turned his glare to me. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing" I said confidently, I technically didn't really say any thing, just that I know things about Master that others dont.

"She will be your personal doctor, you will not tell her of your background of where you came from, or the work you are doing, or it will be your meaningless life. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Speaking of your work, what went wrong?" he growled

"Its not possible! The human and ghost RNA's are not compatible!" I saw his anger rise along with his hand, he then punched me in the chest, I heard a crack...well there goes a rib A/N (he has Danny's sense of humor! yes personality traits are inherited. I learned that in AP psych!)

This blow to the chest threw me into a coughing fit, "Cough...I'm ...cough...sorry, it just wont!"

"Fine, then we'll just have to go back to square one." he then stormed out of the room, and Dr. Frasier walked back in, and saw me coughing.

"Oh sweetie! What did he do?" she ran to my side.

"He punched me in the chest..." I said as I hacked a little more. "I heard a crack"

"lets get you under the scanner." a few minutes after the X-Ray machine scanned me, she came back with the results. "Yup, your rib is broken, sit up, we have to re-bandage your chest and make it tighter so your rib can heal properly"

"Alright" I sat up, and lifted my arms, with a slight grunt of pain, as she took off my bandages on my upper torso.

As I saw most of my injuries for the first time, I was a little grossed out, they were still open and slightly bleeding, the smaller ones though were already mostly healed and looked as if it were days ago that this happened.

I heard Dr. Frasier gasp, I looked up to see her face in shock. "What is it?" I asked

"Your injuries look as if you've had them for a few days, but its only been a few hours!"

"Uhhh...yeah I'm a fast healer."

"This must be why Masters said I can never repeat what I see in this mansion, or...he'll hurt my family..."

"Yeahhhh, I'm not exactly normal."

"Normal or not, he can't treat you like this."

"Well he is, I'm a prisoner here" I looked down in sorrow

She finished bandaging me, and pulled me into a hug, and whispered in my ear, so the cameras couldn't hear "I will find a way to get you out, even if its the last thing I do. Masters is going down."

**A/N: ohhh! he made another friend! :D now review! please? :) PS I wont ever take this long to up date my story again...I just had a lot of stuff going on in my life...and have been kinda depressed...but that's not an excuse! so it wont happen again! :D NOW REVIEW! also sorry for mis-spellings! spell check isent working! :(**

**ALSO! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS ON WHAT TO NAME THE CLONE ADD IT IN YOUR REVIEW! :D**


End file.
